


In the Background

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jess accidentally gets a scoop.





	In the Background

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'mirror'

It was too overcast for any part of Out Frame to work as a mirror, unfortunately, and after another second of peering at it, he just turned his camera around and snapped a quick picture of himself. Even if he couldn't tame his hair entirely, it'd be nice to not get teased by Kazahana again. He'd just delete the evidence once he was done and...

Jess froze as he looked at the tiny digital picture of himself and his terrible bedhead. There, in the background-- what was what it looked like?

Oh, this was going to be a great story!


End file.
